Luck for the Summer
by Caitlyn-4479
Summary: In their little town, on the first night of summer, there was always a fireworks show. Olette can't wait to watch it this year, but there's a little something distracting her... Oneshot, HaynerxOlette, drabble


Just a lil drabble oneshot. I wrote this on a whim, so sorry for the shabbiness. But it's Hayner and Olette, and who couldn't love those two? x]

------

The grass was starting to itch my legs but I was so excited I didn't want to look down to scratch. My eyes were fixated on the star-lit sky, waiting the final minutes before it started.

"I can't wait for it to start!" A voice squeaked beside me. My friend Selphie too stared straight at the sky, her eyes never blinking. Her short brown hair blew in the hot wind as she said "What a way to start the Summer with a fireworks show!"

It was the first day of Summer, and it truly was a perfect summers' night. It was warm, the mosquitos were out, and you could smell the barbeques cooking away. A large crowd had formed in our little town ready to celebrate the season.

"Will it start soon?" I turned around to see my other friend, Naminé, speak with in anticipation. She was a quiet girl with blonde hair that came down over one shoulder. "It was supposed to start at 7, right?"

"It's nearly 7 now," I said looking at my watch, my brown hair falling in my face.

"Once Summer starts, the fun begins!" Selphie exclaimed. "The beach, the pools, and let's not forget the Summer romances!"

"W-What?" Naminé looked shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"C'mon Nam, we're 15 years old! Summer was meant for girls like us to find romance! And what better way to find romance than with a fireworks show?" She said excitedly. "Look Olly, Hayner is right over there!"

"Don't call me Olly." I pouted, knowing ever since we'd met she never once said my full name, 'Olette'. "Besides, I don't like Hayner!"

"Then why are you blushing?" She teased, poking at my cheeks.

"H-Hey, stop it! I'm not blushing," I defended, crossing my arms.

"Okay then, if you don't like him then it's okay to invite him over." She said slyly.

"Yes, that's perfectly- huh?"

"Hey Hayner! Come watch the fireworks with us!!" Selphie cried, waving the brown-haired boy over to our little group. He smiled and came over, and I felt my heart thump out of my chest.

"Hey girls," He smiled, about to sit down before Selphie got up.

"Sit here, Hayner!" She said, pointing to where she had sat before. He sat down right next to me, and Selphie plopped herself next to him. I leaned back and scowled at her only to receive a smirk in return.

"Hey, it's gonna start soon!" Naminé smiled, looking at my watch. It was 1 minute to 7. Despite the situation I was in I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I looked up at the sky.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Selphie clapped her hands together with joy. "You should thank Olly for the great view Hayner, she found this spot first!"

"Don't call me Olly," I said quietly.

"It's a great view," Hayner nodded. "Thanks, Olette."

I smiled, trying to hide my flushing cheeks. "That's okay…"

I saw the triumphant smile on Selphie's face turn into a devious one.

"Say Naminé, come with me to grab a hotdog?" She said quickly, getting up and grabbing Naminé's hand.

"What? But the show's about to start!" She protested.

"But I'm hungry…" She whined, dragging Naminé onto her feet. I swear I saw her wink.

"Oh… okay," Naminé smiled. "Be right back, you guys."

Selphie giggled and the two girls ran off. Curse Selphie and her match-making ways. Now I was stuck sitting here with Hayner. Not that I minded… but I couldn't deny I'd liked him for a while, and sitting alone with him before a fireworks show? I was sure I looked like a tomato by now.

"What colour do you think the first firework will be?" Hayner asked out of the blue.

"Um… I don't know, why?"

"If you guess the right colour you get good luck for the Summer." Hayner smiled. "I'm guessing… green."

"Why do you say that?"

"First colour that popped into my head." He looked away and mumbled "The colour of your eyes, too…"

Before I could respond he turned to me again. "So what's your guess?"

"Er…" I thought for a second. "Red." I nodded. The colour of love.

I looked down at my watch and noticed the seconds ticking down. "Just 10 seconds!" I said in a harsh whisper. I looked up at the sky but out of the corner of my eye saw Hayner smiling.

I heard a few people call out 9, 8, 7, so I joined in and so did Hayner.

"6! 5! 4!" The whole crowd had joined in, smiles on every face.

"3! 2! 1!"

An uproar of cheers were heard as the first firework flew into the sky. With a bang it exploded, splashing colours of cherry red flying all over the sky.

"You were right," Hayner smiled at me. I smiled back, the green of the second firework illuminating in his face. "Guess you'll be lucky this Summer."

"I hope so." I beamed, turning back to the fireworks. Magnificent colours of yellow, green and red burst in the sky, lighting up the dark of night.

As I was dazzled by the sparkling lights I felt a warm touch tingle against my fingers. I turned my head slightly down to see his fingers wrapping around mine. I looked back at up the sky, hoping my cheeks weren't turning crimson. My heart skipped a beat as his fingers intertwined with mine.

The fireworks continued to show off their beauty as the show went on. More colours took the limelight and everyone awed in amazement.

"Has the good luck started yet?" I heard a deep whisper come from next to me. I didn't dare turn my head as I felt Hayner's breath against my ear.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, though I wondered if he heard me over the crack of the next firework.

He didn't respond straight away, so I slowly turned my head, moving slightly back from him so I could see him. He had a smile on his face.

"Maybe this, for example?" He shrugged, then, shutting his eyes slowly, he leaned in. My heart literally started thumping 20 beats a second as I felt his lips brush against mine. I shut my eyes too, and as the fireworks continued to crack he kissed me. He reached his other hand up to cup my cheek and I was starting to wish the breeze was cooler. The kiss deepened and I felt myself melting at his touch.

Though over too soon, he parted slowly and smiled back at me. Another red firework cracked as I smiled back at him.

"I…" I was lost in his deep blue eyes which looked ever more beautiful when the fireworks flashed. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Hayner smiled warmly, leaning in for another kiss.

------

Hope you enjoyed the lameness xD Did the red firework give Olette summer luck? Or maybe she made her own luck? It's up to you :D Don't forget to drop a review! ^^


End file.
